


Gifted Greenery

by gaymemeaesthetic



Series: 12 Days of Moreid 2020 [12]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymemeaesthetic/pseuds/gaymemeaesthetic
Summary: Spencer and Derek get paired up for secret santa. Penelope replaces their gifts with mistletoe.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: 12 Days of Moreid 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056317
Kudos: 40





	Gifted Greenery

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas and happy holidays everyone!!

“Kids!” Rossi ran down the steps into the bullpen. “Everyone ready to head over to the Rossi mansion for Christmas?”

“Oh, Rossi, I have been ready!” Penelope walked into the bullpen, wearing an elf outfit, complete with ears.

“Someone’s prepared.” Derek laughed.

“Of course! My heart is filled with eggnog! I’ve had this costume ready since Thanksgiving.”

“Thanksgiving?” Spencer walked into the bullpen wearing a Doctor Who sweater, patterned with the tardis, “I’ve been knitting this since October!”

“Wow! I love it so much, Spence! Blue really is your color,” Penelope gushed, “Did you take the metro today? Do you need a ride?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Everyone got their secret santa gifts?” JJ asked.

“Yes! Let’s go!” Emily hopped out of her desk and happily walked to the elevator, not waiting on the rest of the team.

“Do you think Derek will enjoy my gift?” Spencer asked in the car.

“Spencer, I’d think he’d enjoy anything if it was from you.”

Rossi served fettuccine alfredo for dinner and a chocolate cake for desert, of course coupled with spiked eggnog.

“We ready for gifts?” Emily asked, sipping from her glass.

“I’ve been ready.” JJ laughed.

Everyone sat in Rossi’s living room around the Christmas tree. Penelope passed around the gifts.

“Alright, open on three, then guess who got it for you.” Penelope sat down on the couch with her present. “1.. 2.. 3!”

“Emily! A necklace! How thoughtful.”

“JJ, did you actually get me fingerless gloves? I love you!”

“Penelope, you know me and my pasta so well.”

“Rossi, How did you know I broke my unicorn mug?”

“Garcia, I assume this is because you didn’t want me to be left out, but thank you for the paperweight.”

“What?” Spencer and Derek said in unison as they opened their gifts to each other. In each box was a single branch of mistletoe. “Penelope?”

“And that was my surprise! You know what mistletoe means.”

“What? I am not kissing Morgan.”

“And why is that, pretty boy?”

“We’re coworkers. We work together.”

“Okay, and?”

“Just shut up and kiss!” Emily nudged Derek, effectively knocking him into Spencer, and making their lips crash.

“Now was that too hard, Spencer?” Derek said as he pulled away.

“Can we get our actual presents now?” Spencer looked to Penelope.

“Mm, no. I wanna see how this plays out.”

“I think I need a drink.”

And drink Spencer did. By the end of the night Spencer had drank 7 cups of eggnog, equivalent to four shots of vodka.

“So, JJ, how are things with Emily? The kids doing alright with it?” Derek asked.

“They’re- Woah.” Spencer interrupted JJ, leaning back and slamming his head on the marble counter.

“Derek, do you like me?”

“Yes, of course I do. Why wouldn’t I, kid?”

“No, not like that! In the other way.” Spencer mumbled.

“Uh, well, Spencer, I do.” Derek hoped Spencer’s eidetic memory wouldn’t be help to him the next day.

“Really? Cool, that’s cool. That is, colder than ice. So cool..” Spencer continued mumbling to himself as he walked towards Penelope.

Later in the night, Spencer wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck as he was talking to Hotch.

“Der, do you love me?”

“OKAY, I think that we should go now.” Derek turned back to Spencer.

“What?! No, I don’t wanna go! I was just starting to have fun.” Spencer jumped onto Derek’s back and wrapped his legs around the other’s waist.

“I think we should go before you have too much fun.”

“Fine, but I am staying right here.” Spencer nuzzled his face into the crook of Derek’s neck.

Derek took Spencer out to his car and placed him in the back seat. By the time they were out of Rossi’s mansion he had fallen asleep on Derek’s shoulders. Penelope gave them their real presents back before they left so they could open them together on Christmas morning. Derek brought Spencer to his apartment and set him in his bed, sleeping on the side of him. 

In the morning, Derek woke up first and went to the kitchen to make pancakes, leaving Spencer to be startled when he woke up.

“Morgan?” Spencer called. “What am I doing in your bed?”

Derek rushed to the doorway.

“What happened last night? All I can remember is that kiss, and then.. and you said.. Oh my god did we do something last night?” 

“Oh, god, no, Spencer. You got super wasted after I kissed you, presumably because you like me, and proceeded to ask me if I liked you back. I do, so I said so, and then you started acting like I was your boyfriend.” Spencer walked towards Derek as he talked.

“Oh. Uh, well, I- uhm. Would you- would you want to be?” 

“Of course,” Derek leaned in and kissed Spencer. “Now let’s go open our gifts, huh?”


End file.
